The invention relates to allergy testing and more specifically to a disposable allergy skin testing kit.
Presently most allergy testing is done by the prick test method or the intra-dermal test method. The prick test involves putting a drop of antigen on the skin of a person, then pricking the skin just enough to break it and let the antigen be absorbed into the tissue to see if a reaction occurs. The intra-dermal test method requires the antigen to be injected under the skin into the dermal layer, which is a deeper layer of skin.
One of the most prevelant type of prick test equipment uses disposable allergy test needles whose tips have been dipped into a tray that holds up to 96 wells of antigen extract.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel disposable allergy skin testing kit that eliminates the need for buying individual disposable allergy test needles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel disposable allergy skin testing kit that eliminates the need for using a tray that holds up to 96 wells of antigen extract.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel disposable allergy skin testing kit that can be sold in a card like form that can be placed upon the patient's skin and pushbutton needle assemblies on the card can be pressed downwardly to rupture an antigen chamber thereunder and also pass through the bottom of the card to prick the skin of the patient. These test kit cards can be manufactured with predetermined groups of antigens.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel disposable allergy skin testing kit that is economical to manufacture and market.